Young Justice Go!
by AngeGirlmon
Summary: Since there is a Teen Titans GO why isn't there a Young Justice GO? This is funny things the team does when not on missions.
1. The Thief

DISCLAIMER: I don't own young justice.

It was a calm day in the cave. Everyone was getting along nicely. Kid Flash and Artemis weren't even fighting. Nah just kidding, I mean did you really believe that?

Here's what was really happening:

"Give me my bow back BeyWatch!" Artemis yelled trying to strangle a red headed speedster. "I told you! I didn't take it! You took my goggles!" Kid Flash yelled back dodging a pillow that was thrown at him.

"I didn't take your stupid goggles kid mouth!" Artemis yelled to him. "Like I'm gonna believe you!" Wally yelled this time he threw a pillow at the blond archer.

The rest of the team was sitting on the couch watching. Robin sighed while getting up. He walked out of the room. Suddenly the rest of the team heard a scream.

Everyone stopped and turned to the door to see Robin running in. "Who did it?! Who stole my utility belt?!" Robin yelled.

"It wasn't me." Artemis huffed.

"Me either bro." Kid Flash said

"Nor I my friend." Aqualad told him

"Not me." Superboy growled

"I didn't take it either Robin." Miss M said.

"Well then who took it?" Robin asked. "Perhaps it was the same person who took Artemis's bow and Wally's goggles." M'gann said thinking.

"Wait. So we have a thief running around" KF asked. "It would appear so my friend." Kaldur said.

"We must find the thief then!" Wally announced. "No duh idiot." Artemis said smacking him.

"M'gann, set up a mind link then go into camp mode and fly around. KF, run around and look for our stuff. Artemis, you, Robin, and I will check the security tapes. Superboy, listen for the thief." Aqualad told them.

"Got it." they all said going off to do their jobs.

IN THE SECURITY TAPE ROOM

"OK let's see." Robin said looking through the videos. "There!" Artemis said pointing at a screen.

It shows the kitchen that afternoon. Wally speeds in placing his goggles on the table and diving into the fridge. A flash of white grabs the goggles.

'Guys keep an eye out for a white flash' Robin says into the mind link.

"Okay that's a start let's keep looking" Aqualad said

WITH WALLY

"Hmm I don't see anything." Kid Flash muttered running down a hall. He looks in each room he comes by. Then he sees a flash of white out of the corner of his eye.

Wally slides to a stop before turning around. He chases after the fleeing shadow. Suddenly ssomething trips him. Wally falls down and hits his head.

The last thing he sees before he blanks out is a white figure.

WITH CONNER

Superboy strains his ears. He can hear Robin talking and KF running. Then he hears a thud. Robin continues to talk but Wally is quiet.

'Kid Flash?' Superboy calls into the mind link. When he receives no answer he tries again. 'Kid Flash are you okay? Guys I can't hear Wally' He thinks.

'He's not hooked up anymore. I'm going to go find him' M'gann called.

IN SECURITY TAPE ROOM.

Robin looks over some more tapes. Artemis is looking for Wally in the current videos.

"Do you see him?" Robin asked her. "No I don't. Wait there he is." Artemis says. Aqualad looks at the video.

'M'gann, KF is lying in the souvenir room.' Kaldur tells her.

'Got it.' Megan replies flying over there.

WITH M'GANN

Miss M flew through the halls and into the souvenir room. She then saw Wally laying unconscious next to Wolf

Megan flew over to him and levitated him up. She was shocked at what was under him.

'Uh guys you might wanna come here.' M'gann thought to the rest of the team.

Everyone came running in. They were shocked at what she was standing in front of. Suddenly Wally groaned waking up. Miss Martian set him down.

Everyone stood around looking at Wolf. Wolf was laying next to all of their things. "The flash of white was wolf!" Robin exclaimed.

"I think he stole KF too." Artemis said laughing. "Well my friends that solves the case of the random thief." KF announces making everyone laugh.

I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!

PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!


	2. AN

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

OKAY SO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS. SO LEAVE SOME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM. THANKS!


	3. Child's Play Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

**Chapter 2: Childs Play Part 1**

**Idea From: MarburyBlur**

**(LINE BREAK)**

It was a boring day at the cave. There were no new missions for the team. Everyone was in the living room bored. "I'M BORED!" Kid Flash yelled from his spot on the floor.

"We heard you the first 100 times Kid Idiot." Artemis sighed smacking his head. "Ow!" "Why don't we play some games? Like Hide-n-seek, tag, and others?" M'gann asked.

Everyone looked at her. "That's not a bad idea guys." Robin said after a bit. They talked about what games they wanted to play. In the end they came up with : Hide-N-Seek, Tag, Capture the flag (with no powers), and Frezze tag. After explaining the rules they began.

"Alright let's start then. NOT IT" Robin yelled. "NOT IT" KF yelled. "Um not it?" M'gann said. "Not it." Conner said. "Not it!" Artemis yelled. "It appears I am 'it'." Kaldur said. He turned away and counted to 20.

"Ready or not." Aqualad called out turning around. He found Superboy hiding in a closet. Artemis was in the training room hanging on the ceiling. M'gann was in camo-mode in the living room. Wally was in the kitchen in the cabinets.

The only person he couldn't find was Robin. "Robin? Come out." He said turning in a circle. After a few seconds a creepy laugh started. "That is so weird!" Artemis said shivering. "Robin please come out, you have won." Megan said flying around the room.

"Guys you won't find him. He's a bat." KF stated eating a candy bar. "He is right." Robin said appearing behind them. Everyone jumped. "Don't do that!" Wally yelled. "Sorry." Robin siad laughing.

"So what's next?" Artemis asked. "The game of tag!" M'gann cheered.

**Now for the reviews! **

**MarburyBlur: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the ideas!**

**Guest: Thanks for reading it! I am really glad you like it.**

**Super Potterhead and Fangirl: Wow. That's really cool you think so. Thanks!**

**Spiesareawesome: I'm here all week! Lol glad you think so.**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: No TT Go is NOT like TT. It is funny though. Glad you liked it.**

**MarissaKeye: Wow, I'm shocked you think so. Thanks so much!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Till next time, PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!**


	4. Child's Play Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Hey everyone! Hahahaha. I'm haven't updated this in a while. I have decieded to update my stories in a pattern. First 'Adventuring The Untamed Frontier' then 'Drowning' then 'Hyper Legendary Bladers' and lastly 'Young Justice GO'. Now let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: Tag You're It!**

"The game of tag!" M'gann cheered. "Yes! I love that game!" Wally said while doing a happy dance. "Of course you would love it. You have superspeed." Robin told him. Wally stopped dancing and turned to look at him.

What's your point?" he asked. Everybody else just sweatdropped. "I think that there should be no powers." Artemis said gaining everyone's attention. Robin grinned mentally. "And Robin can't go all ninja." She added as a last thought. Robin just pouted.

"Agreed. Now who will go first?" Kaulder asked. "Conner!" Robin yelled. "Fine I'll play the stupid game." Superboy said. "Go!" Wally cheered before running off at a normal speed for an athlete. The others followed his lead. Superboy ran after Megan as she ran into the gym.

Conner looked around. 'Where is she?' he thought with a frown. Megan let out a chuckle from where she was hiding. Superboy turned and ran to look behind a set of weights. Megan let out a surprised laugh as he apped her arm. "You are it." he said before walking out of the room.

Mrs. M walked out of the gym and into the kitchen. 'Wally was in here the first time, maybe he is here now?" She thought as looked around. Then she saw Artemis run out from behind the fridge. Megan ran up to her and tagged her. "You're it Artemis!" She cheered before laughing and running out of the kitchen.

Artemis sighed and began to run around the cave looking for someone to tag. She then saw a bit of red run down a hallway. She turned and ran after it. 'I've got you now Kid Idiot!' She thought with a smirk. She turned the corner and reached out to tag...AquaLad. "I am 'it' now correct?" He asked turned around to face her. "Uh yeah." She said before running off.

Kaulder then turned back around and began his search. "I wonder where everyone else is?" He said to himself outloud while walking into the living room. He looked around before hearing a scary laugh. Robin ran out from behind the TV and down a hallway. Kaulder ran after him.

'Hahaha! This is awesome! I'll just lead him to where Wally is hiding. Then KF will be it!" Robin thought as he ran into Wally's room. He ducked into the bathroom as he heard Kaulder enter the room. "Hello?" Kaulder called out as he walked into Wally's room. 'I thought I saw him come in here.' He thought while looking around. He didn't notice a red and yellow person sneak out of the room.

Robin waited in the bathroom until the room outside got quiet. 'He must have left.' Robin thought as he openned the door. He walked out towards the hallway before he felt his arm be grabbed. Robin turned around as saw Aqualad holding onto his arm. "You are it now my friend." He stated before running out of the room. 'Dang it! So close!' Robin mentally scowled.

The game continued on for another hour before everyone decieded to call it quits. Everyone met up the living room. "I got tagged 2 times" Robin stated with a smirk. "I was 'it' 5 times" Megan said looking down. "I was tagged 6 times. 4 of them from a cheating ninja." Artemis said glaring at Robin. "I didn't cheat! I'm just too awesome for you." He said before laughing. "I was tagged 3 times" Conner said simply. "And I was it 5 times" Kaulder said. "Wait where's Wally?" Artemis said looking around. "Hey, you're right. Wally! Come on out.!" Robin called out turning in circles. Wally walked out of a hallway with a bag of chops in his hand. "I didn''t get tagged at all." He said laughing. Artemis turned away muttering angrily about cheating ninja and stupid speedsters. "We should play capture the flag next." Robin said.

**Wow. That was long for me. Anywho let's get to the reviews!**

**MarburyBlur: Thanks! You hd a really good idea and I just had to do it.**

**'IronFistRocks': Not a bad idea. I think I'll do that after I finish this ark.**

**'Guest': I was thinking about doing that!**

**Till next time! Please leave me a review! PEACE OUT RAINBOW TROUT!**


End file.
